baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angela
I got a quiestion, is there anyway I can become a admin in this wiki city. Thanks --Aranda56 03:48, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) :replied at user talk:Aranda56. Angela (talk) 13:42, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Wikia in general Hi Mrs. Beesley but hitting the point I had at the main page talk page regarding "will it go, will it stay?" do you remove any of the Wikipedias at Wikia? Or, for that matter, are any of the Wikipedias in danger of removal. Thanks Soxrock 01:15, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Some wikis have been closed, but our aim is for no content to be lost. A large topic like baseball has no reason to ever be removed though. An example of something that might be removed is if there was an inactive wiki on Texas Rangers. If no one had edited there for a few months and there was not a significant amount of content, we might merge it with this Baseball wiki if it looked like it had no potential to ever be an active wiki. If that happened, we would put notices on the site first to tell visitors about it, and send a message or email to all users who had edited there in the last year or so. The site would then be redirect from texasrangers.wikia.com to baseball.wikia.com. If there was any content, that would be moved onto this wiki. The baseball wikis does have potential so we won't close this one, even if it has temporary periods of inactivity. By the way, you should say "wikis" instead of "Wikipedias" since Wikipedia only refers to the encyclopedia run by the Wikimedia Foundation. :) Angela (talk) 06:15, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. Like I said on the main page, I really wouldn't like to contribute to a Wiki if it will close due to inactivity. I've known a few to close, but I had no interest to ever contribute to them. However, the bigger ones at Wikia and Wikimedia are in no danger of removal. Thanks, I'm more willing to contribute now Soxrock 11:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Baseball/Football, and Ice hockey wikias Well, Mrs. Beesley, I will develop this wiki along with the two others mentioned above. These places have great potential to be great resources for their respective sports, and their are personal reasons why I will help develop them. You can contact me at soxrock-wikipedia@hotmail.com. Btw, are places like Wikipedia and Wikia linked? By that, I mean are they part of the same foundation, or are they two seperate entities run by the same people? Thanks Soxrock 21:35, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Ok, thanks Angela. You see, I kinda expected that they were run by different organizations, but they involved the same people. If I'm correct in what I'm saying, they're linked organizations. Different but linked. Thanks for the reply and I'll be working hard in the upcoming months on this place. To be quite honest, it's poorly put together. I'll be creating all these articles coming up, in hopes of making this place a huge baseball resource. I've told a friend of mine via e-mail that I am addicted to wikis, so I won't only be here, but elsewhere. I appreciate your reply, by the way. Good night, I'll be back tomorrow better than ever. Soxrock 01:58, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Right side of the screen Sorry to interrupt you again Angela, but I ask you this question; Why on the right side of the screen is there another bar? Why can't it just be on the left side with the other stuff? I only ask because it's a bit distracting and compresses the text, not to mention it's different looking than other wikis. Thanks Soxrock 01:09, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Sorry for flooding you with these questions, I'm just wanting to know all these things about Wikia. I've never even used Wikia as a resource, heck, I'd never even heard of Wikia until July. So I'm trying to get used to the place. Soxrock 21:02, 30 August 2007 (UTC)